


my eyes will always look at you

by minghaeggionni



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Suicide, Until We Meet Again The Series insp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaeggionni/pseuds/minghaeggionni
Summary: tw// character death, suicideThere were footsteps, restlessly colliding with the pavement.The rain was pouring down violently, so thick it was hard to see what was barely 10 meters apart.They were running, holding hands tightly, as if the slight loosening of their hands could make the other disappear.Maybe it was so, maybe they were running so fast because they were running away. Away from something that could tear them apart forever.KUNTEN WEEK DAY 7: REINCARNATION
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	my eyes will always look at you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I spent my whole day listening to the Until We Meet Again OST and I was feeling particularly down.  
> I am not very proud of this, but I thought it was good enough to share with you all!
> 
> Written for Day 7 of the KUNTEN week, theme: reincarnation.

There were footsteps, restlessly colliding with the pavement.

  
The rain was pouring down violently, so thick it was hard to see what was barely 10 meters apart. 

  
They were running, holding hands tightly, as if the slight loosening of their hands could make the other disappear. 

  
Maybe it was so, maybe they were running so fast because they were running  _ away _ . Away from something that could tear them apart forever. 

  
The rain had drenched them all, their clothes adhering on their bodies completely. He could feel the cold in his bones, his hands go numb.They had to find somewhere to repair themselves from rain but, as they were running and running, he could trees and trees only. The other guy was a bit faster than him, even if he was subtly limping. He was a bit taller, dark haired. He didn’t know who that guy was, but it didn’t sound so strange as he couldn’t remember  _ who he was  _ as well. 

“Over there!” The guy said, pulling him harder. They were heading to an abandoned wooden house, maybe a cabin. They got inside and closed the door, the other guy leant on the wall and slowly got on the floor. His face was contracted in a pained expression, one of his hands pressing on one of his hips. He felt an improvise surge of worry overcome him, tears were starting to sting his eyes. 

He crouched down to get closer to the guy. Even in pain his face was beautiful. His traits were delicate but defined, a little mole decorated his face right under his right eyebrow. 

“Love” He felt his heart jump to his stomach, the guy had now opened his eyes and was looking at him, the pain on his face almost entirely replaced by an incredible sadness.The hand that was not holding his hip reached out for his face, to caress him tenderly. He felt himself lean to the touch, rising one of his hands to cover the one of the other. 

The guy coughed, some drops of  _ blood _ came out of his mouth. 

He felt his eyes open wide and suddenly noticed that blood was also drenching the guy’s shirt where it was covering his hip. Tears were now coming out of his eyes, wetting his cheeks. The guy softly wiped them away with his thumb, looking at him fondly.

_ They were in love, he could feel that.  _

_ The guy he loved was hurt and he didn’t know why. _

_ They were running away and he didn’t know from what.  _

“I am sorry” the other guy was talking to him again, even if his voice was reduced to almost a whisper. “I am sorry I couldn’t protect our love like I should have done.” Tears were now coming out of his eyes, but his mouth was stretched into a smile, a bitter one. 

“Please don’t leave me” He heard himself say, his voice broken. “Please” He was starting to panic, looking around the room to see if he could find something to dampen the blood. The guy,  _ his lover _ , had been losing a lot of blood, and if he couldn’t stop it -

“Hey, look at me, please” He turned to his lover, his vision blurry for all the tears. “Let your face be the last thing I see, please”.  _ No, no, no, he couldn’t be saying that, he couldn’t be leaving him behind like that, not after- _

“You promised” He managed to say in between the tears “You promised you wouldn’t leave me” His other hand, closed up to a fist, was beating softly the other guy in the chest. “You promised we would be together forever, I can’t live without you.”  _ He didn’t know what was happening, but the pain had become almost unbearable. _

“I know” The other was now crying as well “I am sorry I couldn’t keep the promise, I swear I am” The guy rose his other hand to his face, now holding it with both his hands. He was looking at him intensely in the eyes. “But I swear,” His tone was determined, firm, even if his voice was becoming softer every minute. “No matter how much time it will take, you and I will find each other again, I am sure of this.” His chest felt like it was about to burst, he just wanted to abandon himself to his tears. But  _ the guy he loved _ wanted him to look at his eyes, and that he will do until he can bear it.

“I promise I will not rest until I find you, my love.” The guy was slowly rising from his position, the other’s face coming closer to his own. The moonlight was shining on their faces, letting him see his lover’s eyes more clerarly, letting him see the sparkle they still had, despite all. “Remember that my eyes will always look at you in the same way, that my heart will always be yours, now and forever.” He felt himself lean in, closing the distance between their mouth for one, final kiss.    
Their lips were barely touching, their faces covered in tears, but he could feel all the things the other wanted to say but had no strength left to do it. When their lips parted, they looked at each other’s eyes. “I love you, I’m sorry.”

_ And he was alone. _

He bursted into a loud cry, desperate for his lover to come back. He held the other tightly in his arms, lulling him, as if he was just asleep. “Please, don’t leave”

He couldn’t stop crying, his head was aching but not as much as his heart, that was crumbling into pieces. He scanned the room, looking for something that could help him. He noticed something peaking from the other guy’s pocket, he leaned in and grabbed it. It was a gun, it was loaded with only one bullet. He found what he was looking for.    
He grabbed the weapon firmly, but his hand was trembling as he raised it to his temple. He placed the muzzle on his skin, his finger on the trigger.

_ And then he woke up. _

* * *

Heavily panting, Ten rose up from his laying position. 

He had been having a nightmare, if the tears on his cheeks were something to go by. Having bad dreams had been a constant in the last few weeks, his night sleep always disrupted by some kind of weird dream, but it had never been this painful. He had been dreaming of the same pair of guys, sometimes there were happy moments, sometimes not. But tonight had been the hardest yet, and it made him realize that something bad must have happened to those guys. He had tried to brush it off, trying to think of it as just a dream. But standing now in front of his bathroom mirror, seeing the pain in his eyes, which resembled the one of the guy of his dreams, he is quite convinced that there is more to it. 

When he was younger his grandma used to tell him that troubled souls would appear in their reincarnation’s dreams to help them in finding their inner peace. He’d always thought it was just rather absurd, he didn’t believe in reincarnation or whatsoever, but all this was making him question himself. Before he could get into any deeper thoughts, the loud ringing of his alarm got him out of his head. He quickly ran to his room to turn it off, his toothbrush still in his mouth. A few messages appeared on his screen. One was from Taeyong, his best friend but also the captain of the dance club he was in. He reminded him of the extra practice they were having today at 10 am, and warned him not to be late if he wanted to get out of there in one piece. 

Ten huffed, his friend was really so dramatic and it says a lot Ten thought so too. He glanced rapidly at the clock and felt his body leave his soul. It was 9:30am and he still had to get dressed, the practice room was 20 minutes walk from his dorm. He would never make it on time and Taeyong was really scary when he was pissed off. He stormed into the bathroom again, quickly washing up and then grabbed some spare dance clothes putting them on directly, at least he would save up sometime in the changing room. He packed a bag and sprinted out of the room. 

He had ran all the way to the practice room, his legs were already sore and his forehead and temples drippling with sweat. It was 9:50 when he reached the building their practice room was in. He took some time to catch his breath, crouching foward with his hands flat on his knees. After a minute or so he was ready to go, finally getting into the building.

He climbed the stairs quickly, not wanting to waste time on waiting for the elevator to arrive. He entered the room, and noticed that everyone was there already. Taeyong was talking to a guy whom he had never seen, he had blond short hair with an haircut on the sides which made him look rather gorgeous. He looked shy, fervently nodding at everything Taeyong was saying, a hand stroking the back of his neck to hide some of the shyness. Then Taeyong must have said something really funny because a big, bright smile appeared on the stranger’s face, and Ten felt something inside his chest.  _ This guy is so beautiful. _ He thought, as the other kept smiling and giggling with Taeyong.

  
The latter must have noticed he arrived because he turned to look at him, his sweet smile turning into an evilish grin. “I didn’t think you’d make it on time today” Taeyong said, walking towards him with the stranger at his tow. “But I’m glad you proved me wrong, we will need all the extra time we can get.” He put an hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Ten nodded, but his attention was all directed to the beautiful stranger, that was even more so up close. He felt a strange urge blooming in his chest, his eyes scanning the other’s face as if trying to recognize him from somewhere. The blond guy was also looking at him the same way, the smile that previously decorated his face replaced by an unreadable expression. “This is Kun,” Taeyong said, waking both of them from their thoughts. “He’s just arrived, but I think he’ll catch up on the choreo in no time if you help him”. Then he turned to Kun, with a reassuring smile. “He looks mean but he’s an actual softie” Kun’s lips extended into a smile and he nodded once. “But if he does something bad to you let me know, I will have no mercy.” He concluded, turning to him again sticking his tongue out. Kun giggled, and Ten swore he’d never heard a more beautiful sound. He felt a strange attraction to the guy, and yes he was hansome and all that jazz, but it went over that as if they’re connected to each other. 

Taeyong left the two of them alone to check on the other dancers in the room. Ten turned to finally face the guy who in turn extended an hand out, to greet him formally. “I’m Ten, nice to meet you” He said, shaking the extended hand with his own. As their skin touched, Ten felt like a surge of electric pervade his body, and an overwhelming sadness take over him. He glanced down at their interwined hands, and then again at Kun’s face.

The other guy was looking at him as well, his eyes fixed on Ten’s which were shaking, trying to put all the pieces together. Flashes of the couple from his dreams succeded one another in his head, their laugh and sobs the only sound he could hear. Kun’s eyes were piercing through his soul, making him feel bare. As the images flowed in front of him he realized that no, it was not only a dream. 

_ And that yes, he had finally found him.  _

**Author's Note:**

> it was kinda short but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
